wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shade of Aran
The Shade of Aran is a boss in the abandoned tower of Karazhan. He is the spirit of Nielas Aran, the father of Medivh, killed in a battle to contain the future Guardian when the power inside him awakened. How his spirit became trapped inside his son's tower is unknown. He is a powerful mage, he uses Frostbolt, Fireball, Arcane Missiles, Arcane Explosion, Blizzard, Flame Wreath and Summon Water Elemental. Basic Info Aran is located in the Guardian's Library in Karazhan. He has ~650k HP and very low Armor - melee DPS is brutally effective against him. He must be fought in a very small arena which is a circle maybe 35 yds in radius. He is completely Untankable - he almost never melees, doesn't have a standard aggro list, and if he gets away from the center of his arena, he'll run right back. Basic attacks All of Aran's basic spells have infinite range and are semi-randomly targeted. (he is intelligent and will keep nuking a target that's low on HP) They can all be affected by counterspell/pummel/etc. If someone accidentally pulls Aran and you just zoned in at the start of the instance, he can still nuke you. * Aran has a weak melee attack that he will only use if all 3 spell trees (Fire/Frost/Arcane) are locked out by Counterspell-type abilities. * Frostbolt ?? sec cast, 4400ish noncrit damage. * Fireball ?? sec cast, 4400ish noncrit damage. * Arcane Missiles 5 sec channeled, 1500 noncrit damage per missile. * Chains of Ice - 10 second Root, does not break on damage. Dispellable. * Conflagration - Deals 8000 fire damage over 10 sec to the affected player, and a smaller amount of damage to nearby players. Conflagged players are disoriented and cannot use any spells or abilities. * Slow: Reduces movement and melee attack speed by a considerable amount for 10 seconds. Dispellable. Special Abilities * Nielas Aran's special abilities cannot be locked out by Counterspells. For example, if you CS a Fireball, he can't fireball for 15 seconds, but he could Flame Wreath at any time. * Counterspell - 10yd radius AoE around Aran, occurs very often. Any caster in range is quickly rendered useless. * Blizzard 1700/second, large AoE that moves slowly clockwise 360 degrees around the edge of his arena. Kinda like a less damaging Cthun dark glare. The blizzard has a large area of effect, and while it will not hit you if you're meleeing Aran, anyone at range will eventually get hit by blizzard if they don't move. * Magnetic Pull / Super Arcane Explosion - Pulls everyone to the center of the room, Slows everyone, then starts a 10(?) second uninterruptable cast that deals 12,000 noncrit damage to a 30 yard radius (note that the room is only 35yds wide). If you start running as soon as you're pulled, you can avoid the AE even while Slowed. * Flame Wreath - 5(?) sec uninterruptable cast. Targets 3 random people in the raid. If there is no one close to them, nothing happens. If there are any other players near the target, it creates a circle of fire on the ground for 20 (??) seconds. Anyone who crosses the flame wreath (moving in our out) will trigger a 3-4k Explosion that hits everyone in the room. Phase 2 At 40% HP, Nielas Aran summons 4 elite Water Elementals. They have tons of HP but will despawn after 90 seconds. They shoot a constant stream of frostbolts for 2000ish damage. They can be banished and feared, and Fear is the main method of controlling them. Enrage When Nielas Aran runs out of mana, he will do an emote ("Give an old man some time for a refreshing drink"), polymorph the entire raid and start drinking. After he drinks for 30 seconds he will start casting Super Pyroblast. This is uninterruptible and deals a very large amount (20,000?, Unconfirmed) of Fire damage to everyone in the raid. Strategies * Raid DPS must stay high in order to prevent Aran from running out of mana and Enraging. * Healing on Aran's target must be extremely fast, 5k nukes can kill people very quickly. * Counterspells (pummel kick etc) should try as much as possible to interrupt Fire and Frost spells right before they finish casting. If you interrupt a spell right as it starts, he'll just start casting another. Waiting to interrupt causes him to waste more time without doing damage, and also prevents him from running out of mana and Enraging. * Conflag is Aran's most damaging "regular nuke" and can rapidly kill someone. Make SURE to heal the conflagged guy! * Dealing with Arcane Explosion is easy - even if you are Slowed the whole time, 10sec is more than enough time to get away from AE. In order to maximize raid DPS, meleers can stay in and melee for 5-6 seconds while he casts AE. As long as someone dispels Slow off them, it only takes 3 seconds to run out. * Blizzards are a horrible threat to ranged DPS, standing still in a blizzard you'll take probably 13k damage before it moves off you. The easiest way to deal with Blizzard is to move to the center, the only place that doesn't get blizz'd. Unfortunately, this means you're exposed to Counterspell for at least 10 seconds, and you're clumped up for Flame Wreaths. * Flame Wreath can wipe a raid in a matter of seconds. The best way to handle Flame Wreath is to prevent it altogether. Stay spread out any time you're not dodging Blizzards, so even if he does cast it there's a chance it won't stick. When it does occur, just stay away from flame wreath. * At 40%, you've got 90 seconds to DPS the heck out of Aran while keeping people alive against 4 extremely strong Water Elementals. Fear is the recommended method of CC for water elementals, but Counterspell works well too - locking out Frost for 15 seconds means that they can't use their main attack. (Frostbolt) Category:Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Karazhan Movies *http://www.lrguild.org/forum/viewtopic.php?id=3138 =External Links= Loot Table : from gsDKP.Com (Items->Shade of Aran if doesnt show) *http://www.thottbot.com/beta?n=13920 *AmpWoW Strategy Diagram